Ne pas savoir te perdre
by Jyanadavega
Summary: !CONCOURS MARINE! Akainu est le plus heureux des hommes, il a enfin atteint le poste d'amiral-en-chef et peut se concentrer sur l'élimination des pirates et autres déchets en tout genre. Néanmoins, un simple coup de fil de Kizaru risque de remettre en question certaines de ses actions : pourquoi a-t-il laissé Aokiji en vie?


_Bon voilà enfin ma participation au concours Marine et avant toute chose j'aimerais remercier Cro' pour son travail de bêta, surtout que je sais que vu son antipathie pour un des personnages, lire mon texte n'a pas été facile._

_Après concernant mon texte en lui-même, je peux vous dire que je me lui laissée décrire une facette d'Aokiji et d'Akainu que l'on ne connaissait pas donc il est possible que vous trouviez parfois cela étrange vis-à-vis de ce que l'on sait d'eux. _

* * *

Un homme était tranquillement en train de réfléchir à sa prochaine attaque sur Kaidou lorsque son escargophone se mit à sonner. Le marine décrocha aussitôt, un peu agacé d'être ainsi dérangé en pleine réflexion. Il espérait sincèrement que cette interruption en valait la peine. Si les conversations qu'il avait avec le gouvernement n'étaient pas aussi confidentielles, il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait engagé un ou une secrétaire.

« Amiral-en-chef Akainu, nous avons retrouvé la trace d'Aokiji. Il se serait réfugié du côté de Dressrosa.

- Et qu'attendez-vous pour arrêter le traître Kuzan**, **amiral Kizaru ?

- Une réponse.

- Une réponse ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous l'avez laissé en vie il y a deux ans. Vous étiez à deux doigts de le faire mais vous avez retenu votre geste, avoua doucement Kizaru.

- …

- Sakazuki, reprit-il après un long silence et sur un ton plus personnel. Je te connais depuis longtemps et jamais, jamais tu n'as épargné personne. Alors pourquoi ?

- Vous posez trop de question Amiral. Accomplissez votre mission, je ne demande rien d'autres, déclara Akainu avant de raccrocher violemment l'escargophone. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'amiral-en-chef de la marine était en colère. Très en colère. Seulement, c'était bien beau d'être furieux mais si on ne savait pas pourquoi, cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Et là**,** à cet instant, Akainu ne connaissait absolument pas la raison de sa rage et ne savait encore moins contre qui elle était dirigée…

Contre Kuzan ? Contre cet homme qui avait osé le défier et qui avait finalement pris la fuite sans respecter aucun de ses engagements ? Ou bien contre Kizaru qui posait des questions irrespectueuses et remettait le doute dans son esprit?

À moins simplement que cela ne soit contre lui-même. Lui qui avait laissé Aokiji en vie alors qu'il aurait pu, non, qu'il aurait dû le tuer ! Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Dérogeant pour la première et dernière fois à sa règle d'honneur.

Mais pour quelle raison avait-il désobéi à son code d'honneur et laissé la vie à ce traître ? Sakazuki ne le savait pas ou plutôt n'avait pas cherché à le savoir. Jusque-là, il avait préféré éluder la question. Et c'était sans aucun doute parce qu'il avait peur de la réponse, peur de voir faiblir sa résolution face à ce qu'il découvrirait en lui-même. Tout le monde avait des faiblesses c'est vrai, néanmoins il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à faire face aux siennes.

Et désormais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu croire pendant ces deux années. Il était temps qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il affronte la vérité. Sa vérité.

Car, bien qu'il soit certain que lorsqu'il le retrouverait sa main ne faiblirait plus, il fallait quand même qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Afin éviter qu'il échoue une nouvelle fois. Alors, doucement, il commença à chercher dans sa mémoire, revenant au jour où il avait rencontré Kuzan pour la première fois. Ce jour où il lui avait été confié.

Enfin, confié était un bien grand mot. On lui avait seulement demandé à demi-mot de veiller à ce qu'il ne devienne pas fou et qu'il ne meure pas trop tôt.

Mais peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait épargné. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement parce que**,** des années plus tôt**,** le jeune Kuzan avait été placé sous sa protection ? Alors il l'aurait épargné **pour obéir à un ordre **?

* * *

_Centre d'entrainement de la marine de South Blue, trente-sept ans plus tôt_

_ Fier comme un coq, le jeune Sakazuki paradait dans les couloirs, montrant à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient son insigne de premier maître. Ses camarades le regardaient avec crainte et admiration pour son plus grand plaisir. Le jeune homme était ravi de leur prouver qu'il était bien un futur grand marine, celui qui éradiquerait définitivement la piraterie de ce monde. _

_ Néanmoins, il n'était qu'à son deuxième tour de bâtiment lorsque le Commandant lui demanda de venir dans son bureau. Aussitôt, il accourut à son ordre. Après tout la première règle des Marines était d'obéir à son supérieur et jamais, jamais Akainu ne transgresserait ces règles. Pour lui, elles représentaient la justice, la vraie. Celle en laquelle il croyait, et pour laquelle il se battrait. Toujours._

_ Toutefois à peine avait-il franchi le perron du bureau qu'il sut que ses glorieuses tournées étaient terminées. Au côté du commandant se tenait un jeune gamin d'une douzaine d'année__**s **__qui le regardait avec défi. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent du regard sans que leur supérieur ne le remarque. Et lorsque celui-ci daigna reporter son attention sur eux, il congédia immédiatement le gosse avant de s'adresser à son soldat :_

_ « Sakazuki vous êtes un excellent soldat et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. C'est pourquoi demain je vous envoie dans la base du royaume de Driss afin de combattre les révolutionnaires. _

_- Bien mon commandant. Combien d'homme__**s**__ mon commandant ?_

_- Une trentaine de vos anciens camarades vous accompagneront ainsi que la jeune recrue que vous venez de rencontrer. Il fera un excellent maître de corvée. _

_- Bien mon commandant._

_- Et Sakazuki…_

_- Oui mon commandant ?_

_- Kuzan est un orphelin dont le village a été détruit exactement comme le vôtre. Je crains qu'il n'en ait gardé des séquelles, il est si jeune. Alors faîtes attention à lui._

_- Je vous le promets mon commandant__**, **__déclara solennellement Sakazuki. __**»**_

_Son supérieur lui sourit avant de lui laisser prendre congé. Il avait l'air apaisé de ceux qui ont délégués un de leurs problèmes à un autre. Désormais l'avenir de ce jeune Kuzan n'était plus entre ses mains mais celle__**s **__de son premier maître. Ce serait lui et lui seul qui devrait s'assurer de la protection du jeune garçon. _

* * *

Alors qu'il émergeait doucement de son souvenir, Akainu sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'elle était loin cette époque où il croyait avoir le monde à ses pieds et où Kuzan venait d'entrer dans la marine. Le « chien rouge » se souvenait parfaitement du gamin trop grand pour son âge qui ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps et dont les cheveux formaient des boucles rebelles qu'il n'essayait même pas de discipliner, pour le plus grand désespoir de son « protecteur ».

D'ailleurs, il répétait à longueur de journée que l'ordre devait régner partout ! Comment voulez-vous le préserver dans le monde, si vous ne savez même pas vous occuper de vous-même ?! Lui-même était toujours tiré à quatre épingles et traquait impitoyablement la moindre imperfection.

Les années passant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vraiment changé. Les cheveux de Kuzan étaient toujours aussi désordonnés que ceux d'Akainu étaient coupés court. Et de son côté, l'aîné des deux avait continué à veiller sur son cadet comme on le lui avait ordonné… Même si parfois, il se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt l'inverse. Après tout, Kuzan lui avait sauvé trois fois la vie. Trois fois. Et c'était autant de dette**s** qu'il n'avait jamais remboursé. Alors peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait épargné, **pour lui rendre ce qu'il lui devait : la vie. **

* * *

_Nouveau monde, vingt-trois ans plus tôt_

_ Bon, il avait été idiot sur ce coup__**-**__là. Mais vraiment, vraiment idiot ! De toute sa vie, Akainu doutait d'avoir déjà commis une telle connerie. Mais comment avait-il pu se mettre dans un pétrin pareil déjà ?_

_ Oh c'est vrai, il était allé poursuivre des pirates comme à son habitude. Après tout, ils devaient tous être exterminés ! Seulement__**,**__ contrairement à d'habitude, ils étaient plus habiles et il avait rapidement été mis en danger. Pour se sauver, il avait donc fait appel à ses pouvoirs…oubliant momentanément qu'il se trouvait sur une barque et que ladite barque n'appréciait guère être à proximité de magma. Et si le problème des pirates fut rapidement réglé, un autre se posa et celui-ci était bien plus dangereux : la survie du jeune marine ne dépendait plus désormais que d'un maigre bout de bois qui se réduisait de plus en plus vite._

_ Il allait mourir. Merde. Il allait vraiment mourir alors qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé la moitié de ce qu'il voulait faire. Les pirates étaient encore très nombreux, le nombre de révolutionnaire__**s **__semblait croître de manière exponentielle : jamais le monde n'avait été aussi en désordre… Il ne pouvait donc pas mourir maintenant, il ne devait pas mourir maintenant. _

_ Mais l'eau n'avait pas l'air de vouloir écouter ses supplications et tandis qu'il s'énervait__**,**__ elle avait commencé à l'entraîner vers le fond. Doucement il sentit que son esprit quittait son corps et ne put que constater que tout était fini…_

_ Le froid le réveilla instantanément, brûlant impitoyablement son corps et secouant son esprit. Et lorsque Sakazuki ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua, surpris, qu'il était entouré de glace et que Kuzan s'approchait de lui dans une barque._

_ Après quelques instants, le temps que son cerveau se remette en marche, le lieutenant-en-chef mis ces deux observations en lien et comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Kuzan venait de lui sauver la vie. Encore une fois. _

_ Ce que le jeune homme ne tarda pas à souligner :_

_ « C'est la troisième fois Sakazuki que je te sauve. Et tu sais, je ne serais pas toujours là. Alors, fais un peu plus attention s'il te plaît._

_ -Tu es seul ?_

_- Ouais. Les autres ont refusé de venir à ta recherche, ils pensent que tu devrais faire plus attention._

_- Plus attention ?! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'ils ne sont pas assez efficaces pour éliminer correctement la vermine ! _

_- Ce ne sont pas des assassins mais des soldats ! Lorsque des hommes se rendent, ils doivent les laisser en vie._

_- Et les laisser fuir ? Non je ne crois pas Kuzan. Aucun de ces pirates ne mérite de vivre._

_- Parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas fou, Sakazuki. Parfois même je me dis que je devrais te laisser mourir… Ce serait certainement mieux pour tout le monde, déclara doucement le plus jeune. »_

_Son aîné le regarda avec stupéfaction et… crainte. Après tout, si Kuzan décidait soudain de décongeler sa glace, il mourrait. Et pour la première fois, Sakazuki se demanda ce qui motivait le jeune homme à l'aider. Après tout, s'ils se connaissaient depuis un certain temps et avaient appris à cohabiter, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils avaient souvent du mal à se comprendre. Leurs idées étaient totalement opposées et ils se disputaient souvent, très souvent, à ce sujet. Régulièrement, Kuzan le traitait de monstre tandis que lui insinuait qu'il n'était pas un vrai marine. Une fois, ils avaient même failli en finir aux mains… Jusqu'à ce que le vice-amiral Garp les sépare en hurlant qu'ils donnaient le mauvais exemple et que ce n'était pas ainsi que des officiers devrait se comporter._

_Sakazuki avait alors argumenté qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas travailler avec un fainéant comme Kuzan ! Ce à quoi Kuzan avait répliqué, que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait quitté sa compagnie__**, **__mais que les ordres étaient les ordres et donc qu'on ne les discutait pas. Jamais. _

_Et pourtant, pourtant, par trois fois, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Par trois fois, il était venu le sauver sans que personne ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Lui qui était si paresseux et qui semblait tant le mépriser, passait son temps à venir le secourir. Et Sakazuki ne voyait absolument pas pour quelle raison._

_Alors, lentement et à contrecœur, il murmura :_

_« Alors fais-le maintenant. Tu n'auras plus d'autres occasion__**s**__._

_- Tu plaisantes ?! s'écria alors Kuzan. Je viens de ramer pendant des heures afin de te retrouver. Il est hors de question que j'ai fait cela pour rien !_

_- Même si je suis un monstre ?_

_- Même si tu l'es et même si je sais que plus tard je regretterais ce choix, soupira son cadet. Et maintenant prend__ma main et monte sur ce foutu rafiot. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie ici à te tenir compagnie. »_

* * *

Et Sakazuki était finalement monté sur le bateau, conscient que la mort était vraiment passée près de lui et que sans Kuzan, il y serait passé. Dès lors, il avait fait plus attention et avait cessé les expéditions punitives solitaires… Après tout, il était gradé et pouvait se faire obéir de toute une myriade de soldats.

Quant à sa relation avec Kuzan, elle ne s'en était pas vraiment retrouvée améliorée. Bien au contraire même. En effet, le jeune homme avait commencé à l'éviter, cherchant par tous les moyens à ne plus se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Comme Sakazuki ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre qu'à exercer son devoir, il n'avait rien remarqué. Au début. Seulement, les deux hommes avaient été nommés vice-amiraux en même temps… et durent organiserensemble une mission. Or avec Kuzan qui disparaissait tout le temps, c'était impossible. Et les deux hommes furent obligés de s'expliquer.

Ce fut une explication orageuse où les mots prononcés dépassaient en horreur tous les autres. Les deux hommes étaient vraiment furieux, surtout Sakazuki et puisqu'ils étaient seuls, ils en vinrent aux mains. Alors, pour la première fois, ce fut l'aîné qui tint la vie de son cadet entre ses mains. Ses mains serré**e**s contre son cou, il aurait suffi d'une simple pression pour que l'air s'échappe définitivement des poumons de son équipier. Une simple pression.

Mais lorsque Kuzan l'avait défié de le faire réellement, il l'avait lâché et l'avait fui. Et dans son cœur, une crainte sourde avait pris toute la place. Crainte de ce qu'il ressentait malgré lui, crainte du pouvoir que le jeune homme exerçait sur lui.

À partir de ce jour, Sakazuki comprit qu'**il ne voulait pas le perdre.** Lui qui s'était totalement dévoué à rendre le monde propre, avait désormais une faille. Lui qui accomplissait le pire pour réaliser son idéal, était incapable de faire le moindre mal à cet homme. Même lorsque celui-ci permettait à un danger mondial de rester en vie.

* * *

_Retour d'Ohara, vingt-deux ans plus tôt_

_Le vice-amiral Sakazuki était dans une colère noire, comment cet imbécile avait-il pu laisser cette fillette en vie. Les ordres étaient pourtant clairs : aucun de ces chercheurs ne devait survivre. Aucun ! Et que ce ne soit qu'une enfant n'avait aucune importance, c'était un monstre qui menaçait la paix. Elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre._

_Ainsi lorsqu'il croisa son collègue, il se précipita pour lui crier dessus : _

_« Kuzan ! À quoi jouez-vous donc ? Êtes-vous devenus fou? Cette gosse devait mourir._

_- Comme vous venez si bien de le dire, ce n'est qu'une gosse, répliqua l'autre vice-amiral. Je ne suis pas un assassin d'enfant. Moi._

_- Elle n'est pas une enfant, elle sait lire les polynégriffes ! Son existence n'apportera que désolation et malheur._

_- Vous êtes dingue Sakazuki ! Complètement dingue__**,**__ vous qui désirez la mort d'une personne si jeune et si seule. Et quant à moi, je ne regrette aucunement mon geste. Pas encore._

_- Je suis certain que c'est cette Olvia qui vous a séduite comme elle a séduit Haguar D. Sauro, l'accusa soudainement l'homme qui maîtrisait le magma. Vous êtes sous le charme de cette sorcière et vous n'avez plus conscience de vos actes ! »_

_À cette dernière affirmation, Kuzan ne put retenir le mépris et le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour cet homme et murmura seulement que__**,**__ puisqu'il était si certain de ce fait, il n'avait qu'à le dénoncer. Après tout, si ce qu'il disait étai vrai lui aussi faisait partie de la vermine, lui aussi devait être éliminé comme lui-même avait éliminé Sauro. Son ami._

_Puis, voyant que son collègue ne savait quoi répondre, il ajouta__**,**__ perfide, que s'il ne faisait rien Robin serait désormais sous sa protection. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les gosses qui avaient tout perdu._

_Et Sakazuki ne put s'empêcher de constater que c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux : des gamins abandonnés qui avaient perdus pour toujours leurs familles et leur maisons._

* * *

Longtemps cette affirmation le perturba car il en avait compris le sous-entendu. Cette phrase ne concernait pas uniquement Robin mais tous ceux qui, un jour, avait perdu ce qui leur était précieux. En prononçant ses mots, Kuzan admettait enfin qu'il avait quelques tendresses à son égard et que cette tendresse était dû à leurs passés similaires.

Et Sakazuki**,** comprenant cela, découvrit alors ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour le jeune homme. Il voyait en lui le petit frère qu'il avait perdu, l'homme dont les souffrances étaient les jumelles des siennes, la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment comprendre sa douleur. Et peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait laissé la vie sauve, **parce qu'ils étaient pareils.**

* * *

_Chez Crocus, trente-quatre ans plus tôt_

_ Avec difficulté, Sakazuki tentait de trouver le sommeil. La journée avait été éprouvante et il avait bien besoin de repos. Néanmoins, les événements de la journée tournaient dans sa tête l'empêchant de dormir. Inlassablement, il revoyait tout ce qu'ils avaient subis… et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des reproches. Si seulement il avait réagi plus vite._

_Mais les heures qui passaient finirent par mettre fin à sa torture et son esprit s'abandonna à l'inconscience. Il parvenait enfin à s'endormir._

_Et ce fut de courte durée car un cri brisa le silence. Un cri glacial et effrayant… À la fois le cri d'un fou et en même temps, celui d'un enfant apeuré. À regret, il ouvrit les paupières et entraperçu Crocus qui se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie. D'une vois pâteuse, il demanda quel était le problème._

_« C'est le gosse, il vient de faire un cauchemar et ça a fait remonter sa fièvre._

_- Le gosse ? Kuzan ?_

_- Ouaip celui-là. Je sais pas ce qu'il a vécu mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être que du beau, rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi affolé. _

_- Je peux faire quelque chose ? s'enquit doucement Sakazuki._

_- Essayez de le rassurer pendant que je le soigne, lui ordonna le médecin. Lorsqu'il s'agite, il augmente sa température. _

_- Pas de problème, déclara Sakazuki un peu malgré lui. »_

_Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait offert son aide, les mots étaient venus plus rapidement que ses pensées, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Alors en trainant les pieds, il partit rejoindre son « protégé »._

_Néanmoins dès qu'il pénétra dans la chambre, son cœur commença à s'accélérer en voyant l'état du plus jeune. Il dégoulinait de sueur, avait le souffle court et de grands cernes sous les yeux. Quant à son regard, c'était tout simplement celui d'un gosse apeuré._

_Merde, songea alors le jeune marine en voyant que Kuzan s'était retourné vers lui. Merde, il n'a pas le droit de me regarder comme ça._

_Mais le gosse__**, **__qui ne pouvait deviner ses pensées, continua de poser ses yeux sur lui et osa même murmurer son nom d'une voix à la fois surprise et brisée. _

_« Merde » répéta Sakazuki à voix haute cette fois avant de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie avant de prendre le gosse contre lui et de lui murmurer qu'il savait._

_Et Kuzan ne se rendit pas compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne chercha pas à fuir les bras de son coéquipier et rival. Bien au contraire, il se laissa aller dans ses bras et commença à parler :_

_« C'était pas un rêve ? Hein Sakazuki ? _

_- Quoi Kuzan ?_

_- Les pirates qui sont venus piller mon île. Ces pirates qui ont violé ma mère et ma sœur, tué mon père et mon frère. Devant moi. Et moi je ne pouvais rien faire. Je voulais mais mon corps ne bougeait pas. Et j'avais peur. J'ai peur. Je suis un lâche. J'aurais dû sortir de ma cachette. J'aurais dû aller les sauver ! Je…Je…_

_- Chut, calme-toi. _

_- Mais…j'ai mal._

_- Je sais. J'ai mal aussi. Moi aussi ils sont venus et je n'ai rien pu faire. Alors maintenant je vais tous les détruire. On va tous les détruire hein Kuzan ?! Ils ne méritent pas de vivre._

_- Tous ?_

_- Tous. Et tu n'auras plus mal. »_

_ À peine, Sakazuki avait-il prononcé ses mots que dans son esprit, il se réfractait déjà. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester toute sa vie près de ce gosse pour le protéger. Et puis, c'était un marine lui aussi. Il devrait être capable de se défendre tout seul…_

_Alors lentement, il commença à se détacher du corps qu'il serrait contre lui et descendit du lit. Puis, à petit pas, il s'approcha de la porte. Parfois, il laissait son regard dérivé en arrière et le souffle désormais régulier de Kuzan le rassurait. Il allait mieux. Crocus serait content, il avait rempli sa mission. Néanmoins, à peine avait-il posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte que la voix de Kuzan se fit de nouveau entendre :_

_« Reste. Juste cette fois. Juste une. J'ai besoin de toi »_

_Et Sakazuki resta._

* * *

Plus tard, les deux hommes préférèrent faire comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé et Kuzan cessa de montrer ses faiblesses. Le gamin instable qu'il avait été se transforma en adulte paresseux mais maître de lui. Solitaire, il partait en mission sans personne et revenait des mois plus tard. Les années passant, les nouvelles recrues virent en lui un être énigmatique et charismatique bien qu'un peu je m'en-foutiste. Et Sakazuki pouvait se targuer d'être la seule personne capable de lui faire vraiment perdre son calme.

Et puis à force de reléguer ce souvenir aux oubliettes, celui-ci disparu réellement de sa mémoire. Peu à peu, Sakazuki commença lui aussi à croire que Kuzan était un être fort et sans faille. Un bon marine bien qu'un peu laxiste qui pourrait faire avancer sa cause… Un homme à double tranchant.

Jusqu'au jour où tout recommença. Enfin… pas tout à fait. Si cette scène avait réellement été identique à la première, Sakazuki n'en aurait pas été si dérangé. Seulement voilà, ils n'étaient plus les gamins qu'ils étaient jadis, mais des hommes habitués l'un à l'autre. Des hommes qui s'étaient enfermés dans leur non-dit, pensant qu'en éloignant ce qu'ils ressentaient, leurs sentiments les laisseraient tranquilles.

Du coup, ils avaient été totalement pris au dépourvus et n'avaient pas su lutter. Tout avait explosé sans que ni Kuzan, ni Sakazuki ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Et maintenant qu'il réfléchissait à cette scène, Akainu se demanda si ce n'était pas pour **ça** qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer Aokiji, **parce qu'il lui avait volé un baiser**.

* * *

_Marineford, quatorze ans plus tôt_

_Plus Akainu regardait Kizaru, plus il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Comment cet imbécile avait-il pu acquérir le grade d'amiral ? Ses pouvoirs étaient certes très puissants mais cela ne compensait pas sa stupidité et son étourderie. Avec Garp, c'était l'une des personnes que le chien rouge supportait le moins… Quoique Garp avait vraiment fait ses preuves lui ! Pas comme l'autre abruti. Et pour son plus grand malheur, il fallait qu'encore une fois que ce soit eux qui fassent une mission à deux. Soi-disant parce qu'Aokiji n'avait pas l'esprit d'équipe… Mais Akainu non plus n'avait pas l'esprit équipe ! Il était juste dévoué à la cause et ne remettait jamais les ordres en question._

_Heureusement pour tout le monde, Sengoku finit par prendre congé des deux amiraux et permit ainsi à Akainu de rentrer dans ses « appartements » et de s'éloigner de l'autre amiral. _

_Cependant__**, **__il était tellement agacé qu'il se trompa de chambre et finit dans celle d'Aokiji… Lequel tenait une bouteille à la main et ne semblait absolument pas préparé à ce que quelqu'un entre ainsi dans sa chambre. Et encore moins que ce quelqu'un soit Akainu._

_Pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, les deux hommes se toisèrent puis Akainu prit la parole, moqueur :_

_« Alors comme ça tu es alcoolique… Bravo ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part._

_- Ta gueule, un connard comme toi ne peut pas comprendre. _

_- Des insultes maintenant ?! Comme je suis déçu, moi qui pensais que tu t'étais assagi._

_- Dégage ! Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas en état… _

_- Je partirais seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu es comme ça, déclara Akainu bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer cette chance de ridiculiser son rival de toujours._

_- Sauro, répondit Aokiji après quelques secondes de silence._

_- Quoi Sauro ? Ce con a trahi et tu l'as tué. Et alors ?_

_- Mais c'était mon ami ! Mon ami ! Tu comprends ça ? Je l'aimais et parce que des cons voulaient détruire des innocents, j'ai dû le tuer !_

_- Les amis ça ne sert à rien, surtout quand ils trahissent, répliqua Akainu. Seul l'ordre compte. _

_- Rien à foutre de ton ordre ! Et maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu pourrais partir de ma chambre Akainu ?! _

_- Je partirais quand tu auras lâché cette bouteille._

_- Tiens c'est nouveau ça, constata Aokiji moqueur. Tu te prends pour ma mère ?_

_- Non, mais si un soldat te voyait dans cet état… Tu es amiral, il faut que tu apprennes à te tenir ! Tu as une réputation à préserver. »_

_Un sourire se dessina soudain sur le visage de l'autre qui marmonna un truc comme __**'**__ma réputation j'en ai rien à foutre mais la tienne…__**'**__ Dans le même temps, il se redressa, descendit de son lit et s'approcha d'Akainu. _

_Devant cet air surprenant, l'aîné ne put retenir un mouvement de recul qui n'eut pour unique effet que de faire sourire encore plus l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Alors il resta à sa place et attendit. Prêt à se défendre._

_Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait, mais lorsque l'autre colla son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa. Il n'esquissa pas un geste de défense… Bien au contraire, son traître de corps se colla davantage à celui de Kuzan et ses lèvres réclamèrent un autre baiser. Baiser qui leur fut accordé._

_Pendant ce temps, la minuscule partie du cerveau de Sakazuki qui marchait encore constata que son cadet était légèrement plus petit et plus mince que lui et que son corps allait parfaitement dans ses bras. Un peu trop parfaitement d'ailleurs… Par contre, il était totalement gelé et la température de leurs deux épidermes si opposée l'une de l'autre provoquait une sensation de brûlure là où ils se touchaient. Mais ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il aurait pu le penser…_

_Puis, lentement Aokiji se détacha de lui et murmura :_

_« Si ta justice était différente, si je pouvais croire en ce que tu crois alors... _

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- Rien. Oublie. Après tout c'est ce que nous savons faire de mieux n'est-ce pas ? soupira l'autre. Oublier, se voiler la face… Et maintenant, pars. Pars avant de faire quelque chose que tu…que nous allons regretter. »_

_Et cette fois-ci Akainu obéit sans discuter, peut-être parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'autre amiral aussi perdu, ou bien peut-être que tout simplement, il préférait fuir. Fuir plutôt qu'affronter une vérité dont il ne voulait pas, une vérité qui n'avait pas sa place dans son monde. _

* * *

Encore aujourd'hui, Akainu se rappelait parfaitement de ce soir-là. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été si heureux de l'avoir là contre lui. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier, combien même il le souhaitait ardemment.

Depuis que son île avait été détruite, Sakazuki avait voué sa vie au Gouvernement et à l'ordre. Il se battait pour la justice absolue et souhaitait la disparition de tous les pirates, de tous les révolutionnaires et de tous leurs descendants. Pour lui, un déserteur était moins qu'un rat et un brigand plus abject qu'un égout.

Puis il avait grandi et sa résolution n'avait jamais faibli. Rien ne lui importait, rien ne l'attendrissait. Il appliquait la loi à la lettre, n'hésitant pas à tuer des innocents pour éliminer les coupables. Il n'avait aucune pitié et jamais il n'avait épargné personne. Jamais.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Aokiji le défi, que les deux hommes se battent et qu'il l'épargne.

Dès lors, le nouvel amiral-en-chef avait bien dû accepter la vérité. Kuzan était quelqu'un de particulier pour lui. De trop particulier.

Et même s'il disait le contraire, même s'il prétendait qu'il l'avait sauvé pour obéir à un ordre, ou rembourser une dette ou n'importe quelle autre connerie du même style, il savait au fond de lui que c'était faux. Complètement et totalement faux.

Si il n'avait pas tué Kuzan il y a deux ans, c'était **parce qu'il était le seul homme qu'il aimait.**

* * *

_Punk Hasard, deux ans plus tôt_

_Douze jours que ça duraient, douze longues journées qu'Aokiji lui résistait. Sakazuki n'aurait pas cru qu'il avait une telle résistance il était si paresseux ! Mais l'autre homme semblait avoir oublié ce détail et se battait comme un diable. Et dans ses yeux, il y avait une détermination comme jamais Akainu n'en avait vu dans ses yeux. Pour l'empêcher de devenir le successeur de Sengoku et d'appliquer sa justice, l'homme de glace était prêt à tout…_

_Seulement, dès le départ Akainu avait un avantage, le magma fait fondre la glace. Et en cette douzième journée, il finit par faire la différence._

_« Achève-moi, demanda Kuzan en se tenant l'épaule. Achève-moi maintenant que je n'ai pas __**à**__ voir ce que tu vas faire et ce que je n'ai pas su empêcher. »_

_Et il allait le faire. Il voulait le faire. Après tout, l'autre lui avait clairement fait comprendre que s'il perdait et restait en vie, il quitterait la marine. Il deviendrait un déserteur, un ennemi. Sauf qu'au moment où il allait abaisser son bras, des dizaines d'images surgirent à son esprit. Et des dizaines de phrases vinrent à son oreille._

_Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois…_

_**« Kuzan est un orphelin dont le village a été détruit exactement comme le vôtre. Je crains qu'il n'en ait gardé des séquelles, il est si jeune. Alors faîtes attention à lui. »**_

_Lorsqu'il était venu le sauver…_

_**« Tu plaisantes ?! s'écria alors Kuzan. Je viens de ramer pendant des heures afin de te retrouver. Il est hors de question que j'ai fait cela pour rien ! »**_

_Lorsqu'ils s'étaient hurlés dessus…_

_**« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ceux qui ont tout perdus… » **_

_Lorsqu'il allait mal…_

_**« J'ai besoin de toi.**_

_Et après qu'il l'ait embrassé…_

_**« Si ta justice était différente, si je pouvais croire en ce que tu crois alors…**_

_Et ce flot d'images retint son bras plus sûrement que le bras de n'importe quel soldat et il se leva, ordonna qu'on parte et laissa seul le vaincu. Et il partit sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Il ne préférait pas. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire comme connerie, s'il posait de nouveau ses yeux sur lui…Non il fallait mieux que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ai plus jamais à faire l'un avec l'autre._

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint finalement à la réalité, Akainu fut surpris de voir qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en éloignant Kuzan. S'il existait quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire douter, c'était bien lui ! Mais il ne devait pas douter ! Il était l'agent du gouvernement, l'homme qui remettrait les océans en ordre. Et donc, dès demain, il rappellerait Kizaru pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de tuer Aokiji ou de le lui ramener. Il leur donnait toujours des renseignements et avait été un excellent soldat.

Certes, il était aussi un déserteur mais leurs hommes avaient autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un homme qui ne leur faisait pas de mal. Et lui n'était plus du tout certain d'être capable de le condamner à mort. Devoir se retrouver de nouveau face à lui, c'était risquer d'échouer une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Après cette sage décision, Akainu retourna à son plan d'attaque.

Et l'escargophone sonna.

L'homme se demanda un instant s'il était maudit mais il finit par décrocher, ça pouvait être un appel important.

« Hé Akainu, ça faisait longtemps !

- …

- Donc voilà, faut que je te prévienne que tu devrais faire plus attention à tes soldats. Smo-chan a failli se faire démolir par Doflamingo.

- Aokiji ! Comment oses-tu m'appeler ?!

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un te renseigne sur la situation dans le nouveau monde non ?

- Tu vas raccrocher ce téléphone, s'il te plaît !

- Tu ne veux pas les infos ?

- Mais rien à foutre des infos ! hurla Akainu, excédé. Tu désertes et tu disparais pendant deux ans et voilà que tu m'appelle**s**. Tu es complètement inconscient ?! Tu sais que j'ai lancé des avis de recherches contre toi !

- Et toi et moi savons que tu es le seul à vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter…, répliqua Kuzan amusé.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de toi.

- C'est ce qu'on dit. Bon c'était sympa de discuter avec toi mais faut que j'y aille. Tchao.

- Kuzan ! » cria Akainu avant de regarder interloqué l'escargophone qui ne faisait plus de bruit, l'autre avait raccroché.

Sakazuki songea un instant à fracasser l'objet contre le sol mais il finit par se dire que ça coutait trop cher et que ce serait jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. Et puis, cet appel avait eu du bon, il l'obligeait à prendre immédiatement des mesures contre cet imbécile !

Dire qu'il s'était laissé embobiner par des souvenirs idiots et qu'il avait cru qu'il était spécial… Quelle stupidité ! L'ordre et le Gouvernement mondial, voilà ce qui seul importait !

**END**


End file.
